


The Piano Knows Something They Don't

by BlackCarousel, joshsdrumsticks



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Billie Joe is a great teacher, Everyone's gay in high school, Frerard, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health disorders, Minor Trigger Warnings, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Peterick, Rivalries between the emo squads, Ryden, Suicide Attempt, That was ironic, apologies for the quality, brallon - sort of, fall out boy - Freeform, first fic, joshler - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCarousel/pseuds/BlackCarousel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshsdrumsticks/pseuds/joshsdrumsticks
Summary: Ryan's new to boarding school. To make it worse he's entering into the second year so he's guaranteed to have NO friends. However, things don't go quite as you'd expect when Ryan finds himself crushing on the schools most popular and most feared guy, Brendon Urie. The only problem is, they hate each other. The wicked Headteacher is in cohorts with the psychotic music teacher and the pair decide to play match maker.OrThat boarding school AU where everyone is gay for some reason. Ryan's smitten, Brendon's confused, Dallon is sad, Frank and Gee are goals, Tyler and Josh have each other, Mikey and Andy have a master plan, and Billie Joe and William are sneaky little bitches.





	1. Chapter 1: The kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic, based loosely on my favorite bands.
> 
> Uploads are probably gonna be slow and irregular because exams (yay!)
> 
> I'm really not selling this fic or myself but please just read it.

Ryan’s POV

Ryan Ross was carelessly shoving the last of his things in his suitcase when he heard his mother call him.

“I’m coming, Mother!” he replied, huffing slightly.

He was angry that his parents were sending him to boarding school. It’s not like he did anything seriously bad, he only set the chemistry lab on fire, and anyway, no-one got hurt. He managed to pack the last of his makeup in his bag, being sure to apply some eyeliner as he checked himself in the mirror and assured that his hair was the perfect balance between slightly spiky and the birds nest he had woken up with. It was his first day at a new school, his appearance had to be just right.

He put his earphones in and tucked his phone into the back pocket of his black, ripped, skinny jeans. His backpack was so full of textbooks (which were fucking expensive) that the zip looked as if it was about to fly open. Ryan grabbed the handle of the suitcase in one hand and flung the backpack over his other shoulder and said a final goodbye to his room. Although it looked rather empty as all his band posters had been packed, he knew he wasn’t coming home for a couple of months at least.

He made his way, reluctantly down the stairs, wincing each time his suitcase bounced on a step. When he got to the bottom of the staircase he tied a scarf around his neck and shrugged on an extremely large coat, hiding his thin frame. It was only September but fuck was it freezing. His mum was waiting by the door and took Ryan’s suitcase out to the car as Ryan laced up his Doc Martens.

No conversation was made during the journey; it was going to be at least an hour long if the traffic was uncharacteristically good for this time of year. Ryan turned up the volume of his music in his ears, the song currently playing was ‘Here Comes the Sun’ by The Beetles. 

‘Ironic’ Ryan thought, and then he pressed skip.

He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and stared mindlessly at the passing countryside. ‘This school is in the middle of fucking nowhere!’ he thought. The only good thing about this school was that it was an all-boys school, meaning there must be at least a few good-looking boys; if there weren’t he would throw himself out of the window, Ryan decided. Then he dozed off for a while.  
__________________________________________________________

A ridiculously loud, blaring horn rudely awoke Ryan. He looked out of his window to see large, grey stone building that reminded him of a medieval monastery from England type-thing. There were hundreds of other boys dragging suitcases out of cars and sharing awkward farewells with overly emotional parents. 

Ryan hated this so fucking much, and what made it worse was that he was starting in the second year which meant that everyone would already be firmly set in the cliques, so basically, he was guaranteed no friends.

After Ryan had managed to convince his mother to carry his suitcase he set off, guitar in one hand and backpack on the other shoulder, to the principal’s office. Because he was new, Ryan had to be assigned a dorm, a roommate, and a timetable. Ryan wasn’t really concerned with “core” subjects (as his previous school called them, such as English, maths, science, etc.) All he really cared about was art and music. Ryan was a sixteen-year-old boy with no plans for his life except join a band and hope that they would make it big someday.

Looking down at the sheet he was holding, Ryan realised that he would be sharing a dorm with a guy called Tyler Joseph, who was in his class for most subjects except art and music. Ryan really hoped that this guy was nice, it would be good to have someone who he knew in most of his classes.  
_____________________________________________________________

After an incredibly embarrassing goodbye with his mother, she had made quite a scene, Ryan found his dorm room. He could vaguely hear some music playing through the door, that must mean Tyler was already there. From what he could hear, Ryan thought it was Death Cab for Cutie, which wasn’t really his style but he preferred it to whatever shit they were playing on the radio these days. He knocked loudly and twisted the handle when he heard a small, muffled voice say, “Come in.”

On one side of the room a thin boy wearing a red beanie and white round sunglasses was lying on his back on a bed.

“Hey, um, I’m Ryan,” Ryan said nervously, “I’m assuming that you’re Tyler, Tyler Joseph?”

The boy sat up and gave him a large, toothy smile. “You would be correct in that assumption, hey Ryan.” Tyler replied.

Ryan flopped down on the unoccupied bed, apparently being mad all morning was making him quite tired. He sat up again and began opening his suitcase when he heard a small gasp from Tyler. Panicked, Ryan looked up and Tyler asked him “You play the guitar?”

“Um, yeah, I guess.” Ryan mumbled, “not very good though.”

“Dude, that’s so sick!” Tyler exclaimed, he had either not heard the last remark or he had decided to ignore it.

“So, do you play any instruments?” Ryan asked Tyler (who had taken off his glasses to reveal large, chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes).

“Well, I play piano mostly, but I also play guitar and ukelele. Oh! And I can sing.” Came the reply from the boy who appeared to be gradually growing more excited. “Hey, if you want a tour of the grounds we better be going.” Tyler said. “You can unpack later.”

Ryan nodded in agreement and stood up, he had taken off his coat when he first arrived but he was still wearing his scarf.

“Off we go!” Tyler exclaimed, jumping off the bed and bounding out the door. Ryan thought that this place wouldn’t be so bad, at least if everyone was as friendly as Tyler it wouldn’t.  
_____________________________________________________________

Tyler had stopped at the door next to theirs and was banging hard with his fists. There was a scuffling sound and finally the door opened to reveal an extremely thin, pale (shirtless) boy, with a shock of bright red hair falling over his face into his eyes. Peering further into the room Ryan could see another shirtless boy, slightly shorter with longish black hair, smirking on a (rather messy) bed.

The redheaded boy, Ryan notices, was absolutely gorgeous. His bright hair really set off his practically perfect, smooth pale skin. He had long eyelashes that framed his beautiful hazel green eyes. It was a shame, Ryan thought, that he appeared to have a boyfriend already.

“Hey, Ty.” Redhead said, greeting the small boy, and stealing a quick glance at Ryan, “I see you brought fresh meat.”

“Hey Gee, don’t scare him too much. I thought that since you are ‘head of the welcoming committee’ (Tyler was using the quotations hand gestures) you wouldn’t mind helping me give the new kid a tour”

“Hey kid, I’m Gerard Way but call me Gee if you want. That back there is Frank” Red-head said gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. Frank lifted a hand in greeting.

“Ryan, Ryan Ross. I don’t really have a nickname but feel free to make one up.” Ryan smiled, he was already feeling more at ease.

“You don’t mind if I leave you alone for a bit, do you” Gerard said to Frank.

“If you can’t hang, there’s the door, baby!” Frank replied.

All four of them chuckled slightly at the Sleeping with Sirens reference.

“Let’s go then!” Tyler exclaimed excitedly, practically dragging Ryan and Gerard down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2 - I want to go where everyone goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was picking his way through the crowd when he stumble over something. A loud laugh and cheer arose from the table next to him as it began to dawn on Ryan that he had been tripped up. 
> 
> He looked at the foot, clad in Doc Martens, not dissimilar to Ryan’s. His eyes trailed up long, denim covered legs, over a plain white t-shirt and muscular folded arms to land on, possibly, the most exquisite face he had seen. The face in question had gorgeous, pink, full lips smirking slightly, a jawline so sharp Ryan could slit his wrists on it. His hair was gelled perfectly into a slightly messy quiff. Under two perfectly shaped eyebrows, one raised quizzically, almost mocking, were large brown eyes. They were eyes that Ryan could stare into all day, he could get lost in them and not give a fuck, eyes that he would willingly drown himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> so another day, another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and sometime soon I'll give you some much needed background information.
> 
> I really want to thank ***joshsdrumsticks*** for inspiring me to write my own fic and being one of my best friends. If you haven't you should really check out her fics, they are sooo good.
> 
> I am still quite new to this so bear with me here. I'll be posting chapters 1-4 in quick succession but you may have to wait a while for the later ones because exams (yay!)

Ryans POV

It was a few hours later when Tyler, Ryan and Gerard had finally returned from the “Grand Tour”

Ryan and Tyler had said goodbye to Gee and had both collapsed on their beds, laughing and out of breath slightly. Despite what he thought, Ryan was actually having a lot of fun. It was during this realisation when both Tyler and Ryan’s stomachs started to rumble hungrily.

“Oh shit!” Tyler cried. “I forgot to show you the dining hall.”

“Well I guess now is a good a time as any.” Ryan replied, gesturing to his belly.

Tyler giggled slightly as they left the dorm for the second time.

When they arrived in a massive hall filled with boys eating on tables and chairs. Ryan was almost expecting Tyler to give him a Mean Girls like tour of the cafeteria. From what Ryan could see, there were no clear cliques like there had been at his last school. Tyler was waving to two boys at an empty table across the hall and was running towards them.

_____________________________________________________________

Ryan was picking his way through the crowd when he stumble over something. A loud laugh and cheer arose from the table next to him as it began to dawn on Ryan that he had been tripped up. 

He looked at the foot, clad in Doc Martens, not dissimilar to Ryan’s. His eyes trailed up long, denim covered legs, over a plain white t-shirt and muscular folded arms to land on, possibly, the most exquisite face he had seen. The face in question had gorgeous, pink, full lips smirking slightly, a jawline so sharp Ryan could slit his wrists on it. His hair was gelled perfectly into a slightly messy quiff. Under two perfectly shaped eyebrows, one raised quizzically, almost mocking, were large brown eyes. They were eyes that Ryan could stare into all day, he could get lost in them and not give a fuck, eyes that he would willingly drown himself in.

Ryan stood there, completely mesmerized by the gorgeous stranger. His mouth was slightly agape, his arms became limp at his sides and his knees became weak until he became aware that everyone was staring at them. The other boys at the table were snickering and one of them shouted to Ryan:

“Oi, new kid! What ya staring at?”

The other boys joined in, all jeering at him, while the handsome stranger (who appeared to be the ringleader (little iwsnt reference)) said nothing, simply sat there with that fucking stupid smirk on his lips.

Tyler grabbed Ryan’s hand desperately, waking him out of his trance, and dragged him to the table. Everyone who had been watching returned to their casual banter, obviously this was not a rare occurrence. Ryan felt tears begin to well up in his eyes so he rubbed them, realising only too late that now his perfect eyeliner was smudged. ‘Fuck’ Ryan thought ‘Just as it was starting to go well.’

He suddenly felt a hand around his shoulder and a soft voice saying

“Hey, it’ll be ok.” and Ryan realised he must have been thinking out loud. He looked up into the kind face of Gerard,

___________________________________________________________

“I guess it’s time to give a proper introduction to everyone.” Gerard continued. “This is Patrick, but we call him Trick.” Gerard said, gesturing to the short ginger in a fedora across the table. Patrick smiled shyly at Ryan, returning the greeting. “This is Pete,” Gerard nodded at the boy next to patrick, he was slightly taller and slimmer with eyed lined in black and a fringe covering half of one eye, “Pete and Trick are kind of a thing. Anyways, you’ve already met Frank briefly, he and I are a couple.” Gerard turned and leaned into Frank before kissing him on the cheek, this earned a few cheers from the nearby table.

“Oh, fuck off!” Gee shouted, but he was practically glowing with pride. Turning back to Ryan he said “And finally we have Tyler Joseph, but you two have already met.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are the boys on that table?” Ryan asked, nodding towards the boys that had tripped him up earlier.

“Well, I wasn’t going for a Mean Girls type introduction here,” Gerard replied, “but that is the table full of the worst people you will ever meet.” Ryan smiled slightly and nodded.

Pete carried on where Gerard left off. “That boy with black hair, piercings and tattoos, that’s Andy Biersack. The boy sitting on his lap,” Pete gestured towards a lean boy with floppy, blond hair, kissing Andy “is Mikey Way.”

“Mikey Way!” Ryan gasped, “As in Gerards brother!”

They all nodded somberly, “I’m not proud of it, but it is true.” Gerard said sadly.

“Anyway,” Frank started talking, “You see the tall one? That’s Dallon Weekes. And the one with blue hair is Josh Dun.”

Tyler leaned across the table and whispered in Ryan’s ear. “Josh is my boyfriend, but it’s a secret.”

“And who’s the boy that actually tripped me up?” Ryan asked

“That,” Patrick spat with utter disgust in his voice, “is Brendon Urie!”

“Got anymore questions, kid?” Frank asked.

“Yes, just one,” Ryan said, hoping to lighten the mood, “is everyone here fucking gay?”

This sent all six of them into hysterics, earning a few concerned glances from the closest tables.

“Well,” said Pete when he had slightly calmed down but was still chuckling slightly, “Patrick and I had better take our leave, we haven’t unpacked yet, we’ve been kind of … busy.” Pete and Patrick shared a sideways glance, which managed to get another snort out of Frank. 

“I guess I should go too, I haven’t unpacked either. But it wasn’t because I was too busy fucking my roommate.” Ryan said, staring pointedly at Pete and Patrick as they sauntered off.

“I’ll come too, keep you company.” Tyler said and he and Ryan walked back to the dorm leaving Gerard and Frank to their own devices, although Ryan suspected they would be heading back to their room pretty soon.

_________________________________________________________________

Brendon’s POV

Brendon was unusually quiet at dinner that day, not that anyone really noticed. He was thinking about the new boy, the one he’d tripped up. For some reason, this one was different. Every time there was Brendon would trip him over in the cafeteria and all his friends would laugh and jeer. Brendon would wait and just laugh mockingly at all the shouts and empty threats he received from the kid in question. Some even cried. 

But not this one, this one was different.

This boy had just stopped and stared at him for what felt like forever but no time at all. Brendon hadn’t wanted it to end. There was something about this boy, his eyes in particular that interested him, willing him in deeper. Often he was not a fan of makeup on a guy, and he did not like the people the new kid had sat with in the end. It’s not that he was homophobic, hell, his best friends Mikey and Andy were gay (and they never let anyone forget it), Josh was gay too. It’s just that he, Brendon Urie, was most certainly not gay. Yet there he was, falling deeper and deeper into some boy’s eyes that he’d never even met before. Brendon didn’t even know the boy’s name.

Brendon snapped himself out of his thought and concentrated on the conversation happening at the moment, It appeared to be a very heated debate between Josh and Dallon on whether Radiohead’s old music was better. 

Every now and then Brendon’s eyes would slide over to the table where the boy and his friends were sitting but the boy never looked back until, eventually they had all left and Brendon, although surrounded by friends, felt alone. Brendon did not understand why he felt like this. He was not not falling for someone he had not met, let alone of the same sex.

‘Fuck’, Brendon sighed and rest his (large) forehead in his hands.

He was very confused.


	3. Chapter 3 - Obsession called while you were out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST
> 
> Brendon is confused and Dallon tries to comfort him, but what will end up happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone leaving comments and kudos, i really appreciate it!!!

Brendon’s POV

Brendon was lying back down on his bed after dinner. He was sharing the same room with Josh again this year. But Josh had left to call his parents so Brendon was alone. Anyways, he thought, his parents would never want to speak to him, wasn’t that why they had sent him off to Boarding school in the first place.

His brain was still whirring, thinking about the boy in the dining hall. He really had been quite different, not amazingly gorgeous like Gerard, and small and adorable like Tyler. He thought to himself, why was he so confused by this boy. He almost felt bad for tripping him up, almost, but it was a sort of rite of passage for entering the school.

Brendon had always been the ‘popular’ kid at school and it had gone to his head slightly. What with his good look and standoffish personality people either wanted to be him or be his best friend. Brendon had very carefully selected the very cream of the crop: Mikey Way, Andy Biersack, Josh Dun and Dallon Weekes, to be his ‘squad’. All were incredibly talented on the physical, musical, and artistic side not to mention they were all incredibly good looking. Even Brendon, who was as straight as possible, could appreciate their appearance. Mikey and Andy could easily win cutest (and fittest) couple in the entire school.

On a musical note (see what I did there) Andy sang, Josh was killer on the drums and he could also play the trumpet, both Mikey and Dallon played bass, and Brendon, well, Brendon didn’t think there was an instrument that he couldn’t play and he also sang. Brendon also knew that Josh’s ‘secret’ boyfriend (almost everyone knew though), Tyler, played guitar, ukulele, piano and sang. He knew that Gerard and Patrick sang and Pete also played the bass and Frank played guitar. He wondered what instrument the new kid played.  
____________________________________________________________________

Dallon’s POV

Dallon knocked cautiously on Brendon’s door and heard Brendon sigh very forcefully, Dallon chuckled quietly to himself.

“You may enter!” Dallon heard Brendon say in his haughtiest voice.

“Dude, chill, it’s me.” Replied Dallon.

“Oh, hey Dal. What’s up?” Brendon asked.

“Oh, not much. Spencer was at a friends dorm so I thought I’d see if you were free and wanted to talk.”

“Urm, sure,” Brendon replied, not sure why Dallon wanted to talk, “Come in, you want a smoke, Josh is talking to his parents.” Dallon was invited in.  
Brendon started searching under his bed and pulled out a metal tin. He opened it to reveal about 15 perfectly rolled joints and pulled out two of them and a lighter. Dallon had already taken his usual seat on the window ledge and took the joint he was handed as Brendon climbed and sat next to him, his slim legs dangling out of the second story.

Dallon and Brendon had been best friends since Kindergarten, so that was about 11 years. Dallon had had a crush on Brendon for about 10 years, although he would never admit it, as far as Brendon knew Dallon was as straight than Brendon.

“So,” Dallon started, taking a long draw on the joint, “you okay, Bren? You seemed kind of quiet at Dinner.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me Dal.” Brendon said, nonchalantly.

“You sure about that,” Dallon asked, “not feeling threatened by that group fags now they have a new recruit?” He was snickering slightly.

Brendon’s thoughts were already returning to the new boy as he puffed on the joint before jolting back to the conversation.

“Hey! You know you should not say stuff like that!” Brendon gasped, feigning shock, “Are you aware that three out of four of your best friends are gay, right?”. “Anyway,” Brendon continued, a slight smirk playing on his lips, “I’m the new cancer, and I’ve never looked better.”

“Damn right you are, bro.” Dallon said laughing. 

Although it came to a quick end when Brendon rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Dallon was slightly shocked, he almost fell off the window ledge. He thought he had learned to handle being close to Brendon, knowing it could never become anything more. Dallon sighed contently, he knew that he would never get closer to Brendon anyway. This was how it had to be.

Suddenly Brendon sat up straight. He stared at Dallon, wondering whether to ask him about the new kid and what these feelings were when he realised that Dallon was just as straight as him. Both of their families were christian as could be.

Dallon was staring back at Brendon, knowing full well that it was a dangerous idea. He couldn’t help it, he felt himself being dragged into those soft deep brown eyes. They were so mysterious Dallon simply had to know what they were hiding. He noticed that they weren’t just deep brown, they had flecks of hazel and gold in them. They were such beautiful eyes, Dallon felt drawn to them, much like sailors are drawn toward sirens on the rocks before they wreck their ships.

With a sudden jolt Dallon realised that he was leaning towards Brendon. ‘No, this has to stop. I can’t do this to our friendship, to Brendon.’ That was his final thought before his lips collided with Brendons. He felt Brendon stiffen against the wall before leaning back into the kiss, slowly melting underneath Dallons touch.

_____________________________________________________________

Brendon POV

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” was all Brendon could think. How could he do this, he was a good christian heterosexual male. He should be disgusted by this yet here he was, kissing Dallon back.

Before the kiss could escalate into anything more, Brendon pulled away. There were tears in his eyes. Brendon scrambled towards the door, away from Dallon. He took one last look into the taller boys hurt eyes, before bolting out the room and down the corridor. There was only one place Brendon could go to clear his mind.

It was currently 10pm, Brendon knew that curfew was in 10 minutes but he didn’t care. No-one at the school bothered to check up on the students between dinner and breakfast anyway. Besides, tomorrow was sunday, so Brendon could stay up as late as he wanted.

Music had an effect on Brendon that even marijuana didn’t have. It had the ability to focus Brendon on one thing completely (which was hard to do because Brendon had ADHD). When things were going bad at home or if he was having an argument with his parents, he always managed to calm down by strumming his guitar, or playing the piano.

He crashed into a small music room with a piano and sat down hard on the stool. His hands, although his vision was still blurred from tears, found the keys and started playing a slow melodic tune. After a few bars brendon began singing in a shaky, teary voice, he recognised the song to be “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen.

_______________________________________________________________

Ryan’s POV

Ryan was sitting in a music room in the deserted music department absentmindedly strumming his guitar. Josh had come into their room at about 9 and had asked to talk privately to Tyler.

Ryan didn’t really know Josh so he took his guitar and wandered aimlessly around the dorm building for a while before going to find the music department. He knew that Frank and Gee would be busy and he didn’t actually know where Pete and Patricks dorm was so he couldn’t talk to them.

Ryan casually checked his watch, 9:55pm wasn’t it supposed to be curfew in 5 minutes. He started packing away his guitar. He was slowly trudging up the stairs to his dorm when a crying Brendon Urie streaked past him.  
Ryan was completely at a loss at what to do, but in the end, Ryan decided to follow the crying boy.


	4. Hey moon, don't you go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tries to console Brendon, who becomes even more confused (if possible)
> 
> And a sneaky plan begins to take shape in a certain teacher head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... another day, another chapter. Look at me go!
> 
> I hear that everyone's fav Breadknob Urine is starring in Kinky Boots on Broadway, but alas, I live in the UK so cannot go and see it. *sad face*
> 
> I go back to school tomorrow so chapters may not be as frequently uploaded but I will try. I hope everyone enjoyed their Easter.
> 
> More creds to Joshsdrumsticks for helping me so much with this.
> 
> NB: I wanted to explore Ryan's mental health in this chapter as I think often he is just used as a love interest for Brendon, so mild trigger warnings ans self harm references, etc.

Brendon’s POV

Brendon bit down hard on his lip, he hated this so fucking much. Why was he so confused when he wasn’t gay? He wasn’t gay, he had had many girlfriends before. He was from a good Christian family and, although Brendon knew his parents didn’t really care about him, he knew that they would not accept this.

Brendon’s thin fingers were still running gracefully over the keys until he unexpectedly hit a wrong note. Fuck, he sighed and slammed his fists down on the piano, which let out an ugly, clashing groan. Brendon started crying again, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He didn’t notice the door open slightly and a thin boy slip through the crack. He jumped when a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ryan’s POV

Ryan was standing by the door to the music room, listening to Brendon play. After about 5 minutes he had slid to the floor with his head resting against the door, wanting to hear every beautiful note the boy played and sang. Eventually Ryan heard a note that sounded slightly out of place and then an awful sound that sounded like Brendon was punching the keyboard of the piano.

It was at this point Ryan decided he should go in before Brendon destroyed any other instruments. Ryan opened the door quietly and propped his guitar against the wall. It didn’t look like Brendon had noticed him yet so he softly placed a hand on his shaking shoulders.

“SHIT!” Brendon exclaimed.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just I heard you playing, and it sounded so beautiful, and when you ran past me it looked like you were crying, and I wasn’t really sure what else to do and, oh god i’m so sorry-’

‘Jesus, just stop. Look, I get it you’re sorry. Can you just leave.’ Brendon said, feeling dejected and emotionless.

‘Oh, um - I mean - sure, it’s just, are you okay? I’m sure it’s none of my business bu-’

Brendon exploded.

‘YOU’RE RIGHT, IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, SO JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.’

Brendon was too strung up to sit still anymore, and got off the piano stool and stood up. He turned around to face the shocked boy standing behind him and looked him straight in the eye for a second, seeing the surprise and fear in his dark brown eyes and then stormed out of the room, leaving Ryan alone in the deserted music room on the verge of tears.

He was now alone. It was only the first day and already the most popular guy in school hated him, and now he was out of his dorm, after lights out. He pondered a while on what to do before eventually deciding to return to his dorm. Hopefully Tyler and Josh would have finished doing whatever they were doing by now.

‘Jesus Christ’, Ryan thought to himself, ‘it’s like the teachers honestly just don’t give a fuck.’ He had even seen a few people on his trip back to the dorm that couldn’t possibly be students. When he got back to the dorm, Tyler was asleep in Josh’s arms, Josh carefully places a finger over his lips, signing for Ryan to be quiet and Ryan did just that.

Eventually, Josh fell asleep leaving Ryan, once again feeling alone in this world he was so unexpectedly thrown into. He hadn’t been trying to make Brendon angry at him, he had just wanted to help but now the most popular guy in the school (and his biggest crush possibly ever) hated his guts. Ryan hated himself more though, honestly.

It was about this time 3 years ago that Ryan discovered that he was bi, he had had a couple of girlfriends but, being 13, they had never really been very deep relationships. He was always crushing on guys instead of girls at that point and he wondered why. He knew that his family weren’t particularly religious but he still didn’t feel accepted by them or, in fact, anyone at his school. 

It was about this time 2 years ago that Ryan started cutting. Honestly, he didn't quite know why he started but he couldn’t stop. After being outed by his (ex)best friend Ryan had been shunned by the rest of his school. People started shouting at him across the halls, yelling horrible stuff like ‘faggot’. Ryan never told his parents but eventually his teachers started to get worried. He was always wearing scarves and longsleeves, even during the summer. Perhaps, after about a year and a half the teachers told his parents. Ryan became so withdrawn in class he never said anything, he sat alone in the toilets at lunch and barely ate anything (i know, so cliche). But eventually his parents were called and they started looking at new schools, that’s how he ended up in this dump. Another school, another secret bound to accidentally be told to the people he was beginning to trust. This can’t happen again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Brendon’s POV

‘Fuck!’ Brendon thought, ‘why did he always screw everything up with this kid’. He honestly just needed someone to talk to and now his best friend was, well, Brendon didn’t even know if they could still be friends after what happened. Josh was probably staying over in Tyler’s room which was just across the hall from theirs. (Little did he know that it was also Ryan’s room).

Brendon hated being alone, as far as he knew he had always felt alone, even when hanging out with his friends. He knows his parents don’t really love him, he also knows that they’re getting a divorce because of him. One thing he doesn’t know is what the fuck is gonna happen to him when they split up, as far as he knows, neither of them want him and they definitely don’t want a gay son.

Brendon decides that he shouldn’t dwell on this for too long but, instead he decides that he might start wearing eyeliner. He can go into town tomorrow as it is Sunday. With that being the final thought he drifts off to a restless sleep with bohemian rhapsody playing throughout his dreams.

________________________________________________________________________________

Billie Joe’s POV

Billie Joe was new to the school. Starting tomorrow he was going to be the music teacher, this was his first job as a teacher and he was kind of nervous. However, he was Billie Joe Armstrong and his attitude to practically everything was ‘HELL FUCKING YEAH!’.

Anyway, as he was walking through the music corridor he heard a heated conversation going on in one of the music rooms. He was not one to interfere but he simply had to know all the drama. He poked his head around the corner to see a boy storming out of the small room, he looked as if he had been crying but Billie was not sure. He did, however, see another boy left in the music room who was definitely crying. Billie Joe, being the awful person that he was, decided not to console the boy, but to see what he did next.

After about 5 minutes a plan was beginning to form in his devious mind. He knew that whatever had happened, these boys hated each other now, so why not stir up some drama. A slow smile spread across his cruel lips. He shook his head, allowing his crazy black hair to go (if possibly) more wild than it already was.

After another 5 minutes, he heard a door closed quietly and a thin boy shuffle out holding a guitar case, Billie smiled again, his plan was definitely going to work.


	5. But it's better if you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many people say that flying is just like falling with more style but the fact is, falling is just like flying only with a more permanent destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who's back Kiddos. That's right, 'tis me, the allusive author. (yay!)
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and leave kudos and comments if you deem this fic worthy, although I hope you do.
> 
> This one's a bit shorter but hey, we can't do everything right (considering I am supposed to be revising right now, I am a living example of this statement)
> 
> TW: suicide attempt

Josh’s POV

*the same night and time as past chapter*

Josh was talking to his parents and walking around outside the dorms corridor. He eventually found himself outside Tyler’s dorm. He knocked quietly on the door, when he got no reply he opened it cautiously. Tyler was sitting on his bed listening to music through his headphones and Ryan was sitting on his bed playing guitar, josh thought he recognised the song as something from Radiohead, Karma Police perhaps.

“Hey, Jish.” Tyler said, his face immediately lighting up.

“Do you guys want me to leave?” Ryan asked.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to but it would be appreciated if you could give us some privacy.” Josh hadn’t wanted it to sound rude but Ryan got up and packed his guitar into its case and stalked out the room, almost immediately.

________________________________________________________________________

Josh knew that the day before the start of school was always one of the worst days for Tyler, it was awful for his anxiety aswell but it always hit Tyler a lot harder.

“Hey, Ty, are you ok?” Josh asked.

“If i’m honest, Josh, I’m terrified. I don’t know what I should do. What if it gets as bad as it did last year?” Tyler said nervously.

Of course, everyone had known what happened to Tyler at the start of his first year of school but it was Josh who had found his bleeding on his bathroom floor. Josh was the only one who knew about the voices in Tyler’s head, Tyler’s ‘Blurryface’, as he called it.

“Hey, you don’t need to worry.” Josh said, kissing Tyler’s scars. “This time you’ve got me to help you, you’ve got Gerard and Frank and Patrick and Pete and now you’ve got Ryan.” Josh explained. “Tyler, I promise you, as long as I love you, it will never get that bad again.” Josh looked up into his boyfriend's wide, teary, frightened eyes. “I won’t let it.”

“Thankyou” Tyler said simply and within a blink of an eye he was on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately.

Ryan came into the room some time past 10pm, Tyler had fallen asleep in Josh’s arms. Ryan looked as if he had been crying, but Josh decided not to ask, he didn’t know Ryan very well yet.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Mikey’s POV

*Same evening*

Mikey and Andy were in their room which they were conveniently sharing as they had been last year. In fact none of the rooms had changed apart from Tyler’s because some guy named Brent had left so the new kid got the spare place.

Mikey had his head on Andy’s chest and they were watching some show on Netflix but Andy was playing with Mikey hair and Mikey was very slowly beginning to fall asleep when a distressing thought entered his head. 

“Andy,” Mikey asked nervously.

“Yup?” Andy replied, picking up on Mikey’s worried tone.

“I’m really worried about Gee.” Mikey and Frank were the only ones who knew about Gerard’s eating disorder (well, also Andy because Mikey told him everything, but Gerard didn’t know that he knew). But also, both Mikey and Gerard still hadn’t come out to their parents who, apart from Brendon’s parents, were the biggest homophobes on the planet.

Gerard had basically stopped eating when he got into Middle School, the kids their would call him horrible things to do with being overweight and gay, even though he hadn’t come out. That had been the whole reason they had gone to a boarding school for high school. He was getting over it slowly but Mikey knew that it was hard for him at the beginning of school, as it was for everyone. Mikey imagined it must be incredibly hard for Ryan, stating a new school, but like everyone else, Mikey didn’t know much about him.

“Mikey, I know that you’re his brother and you care a lot about him but I honestly think he’ll be fine. He has Frank and Tyler and Pete and Patrick and even that new kid.” Andy replied, caringly, he would made it no secret that he was absolutely in love with Michael James Way and vice versa.

“I just wish that we could be better friends, you know?” Mikey said, sadly. Andy sighed desperately, he would do anything to make his boyfriend happier.

“You know what?” Andy exclaimed, for an idea had just entered his head, “we should make it a mission to reunite these friendship groups, I know it would be a lot nicer for Tyler and Josh if they could actually be an open couple. It’s not like everyone already knows about them.” (It may have been the best idea the world have ever seen, second only to MCR of course)

“You know, it would be really nice if we could actually be friends with them, I’m sure they’re all really nice. Why do we hate them anyway?” Mikey wondered, it was a widely unanswered question that, frankly, everyone wanted to know, yet remained a mystery.

“Maybe it’s because Brendon feels threatened, no-one could possibly challenge the emo overlord until you and your brother came along with Pete and Frank.” (Patrick was decidedly only emo by association.) Andy replied, matter of factly.

Mikey giggled,

“I think we should talk to Tyler and Josh and Frank and Gee about this. Mission Unicorn Overlord is go!” Mikey screeched.

“Mission Unicorn? May I ask why?” Laughed Andy.

“Because,” Mikey said pouting and looking up at Andy with huge puppy dog eyes, “Unicorn and Unite start with the same letter.”

“Well, you are irresistible and absolutely impossible to say no to.” Said Andy, kissing his forehead softly.

“Great, we’ll tell them about it tomorrow.” Said Mikey, with a glint in his eye formulated of pure joy and the stardust that made up Mikey Way.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dallon’s POV

It was at this point that Dallon knew, he fucked up. (Nice meme reference there, congrats to me). Brendon had run from the room crying and Dallon knew better than to run after him. Instead Dallon went to his room and turned up his heaviest rock music to full volume and flopped down on his bed with a frustrated sigh. 

Why did he fuck it all up. He jeopardized his and Brendon’s friendship, the thing that meant the most to him. And what was worse, he had absolutely no idea how to fix it. He knew he couldn’t talk to anyone close about it and Spencer was still with Jon. The tall boy lay on his bed staring at the empty ceiling, tears started to sting his eyes, a painful lump formed in his throat and his head started to throb, almost as if his brain wanted to escape from the confinement of his skull.

Dallon honestly wished he could let it out. He knew that things wouldn’t hurt so much if he just let his brain be free. He thought that if he jumped from his dorm window and cracked his skull open it would be okay. If he did that then everything would just stop hurting. Maybe the world would just be better if he wasn’t around, maybe Brendon wouldn’t be crying. Maybe he should, maybe he should just die. 

All Dallon really wanted to do was escape. Escape from the hell he was living in, when everyone who mattered to him hated him. This hell where he couldn’t be his true self, this hell where he was sure no-one actually liked him. Perhaps there was only one escape. There was only one escape and Dallon took it.

At 10:27pm Dallon James Weekes opened his dorm room window and jumped. His last thought was that: ‘Many people say flying is just falling with style but the fact is, falling is just flying with a more permanent destination.’


	6. Well I'm afraid that I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week later, that's all I have to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who's back (back, back. Back again, gain, gain)
> 
> Ok imma stop now. Sorry it's been so long but exams and stuff I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy! comments, kudos etc. i really appreciate it

It had been a week. It was saturday morning and it had been a week. A week since Ryan had started at Barrington High and a week since Dallon had jumped. (To be fair, he had kinda misjudged it. I mean, jumping from the first floor is not that high up, he had a broken leg and a concussion but nothing else serious. Dallon had been taken away, the teachers said that he wasn’t going to come back. Even Mr Beckett, the allusive Head Master, made an appearance to offer his condolences to Dallon’s friends.

Brendon, to say something, had not taken it well. He didn’t show up to the first few days of class at all. He spent all his time by his friend's side in the nearby hospital. The teachers weren’t exactly going to stop him, they didn’t really give a shit about anything the students did. Some didn’t even notice he was missing.

So anyway, it was saturday morning. Josh and Tyler were in Ryan’s room so Ryan had felt obliged to leave (he honestly spent more time in the music room with his guitar than he spent in his room, and Josh spent more time in his room then Ryan spent in the music rooms). Ryan figured that he might want to talk to whoever Josh was sharing a room with. He knew that Josh’s room was directly across the corridor from theirs so he carefully knocked. No reply. He knocked again, more determinedly. He was just about to give up when the door swung open to reveal a rather shirtless Brendon Urie.

Ryan gasped inaudibly. Brendon’s hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. His eyes were rimmed with red as if he was crying but he also looked slightly high. That was explained by the joint hanging loosely between two of his pale fingers. As well as this, his eyes were rimmed with heavy, slightly smudged, black eyeliner. In short, Brendon looked incredibly…

Ryan’s inner monologue was interrupted by Brendon clearing his throat, obviously waiting for Ryan to say something and stop staring.

“Oh, um hey, Bren…” Ryan stuttered, chewing on his lower lip. “Um Josh was in my room with Tyler and I kind of didn’t want to be in there with them, third wheeling ya know? Anyway, I didn’t know who Josh’s roommate was so I thought I’d check and see if they wanted to hang out but obviously because it’s you they don’t want to hang out because why would someone like you want to hang out with someone like me. Anyway, I’ll just be going now…” Ryan took a deep breath in and continued staring at the floor. He eventually began walking down the corridor towards the music rooms, guitar case swinging one hand.

‘Fuck,’ Brendon thought. This was probably his last chance not to fuck up anything with this kid. He had noticed how he bit his lip when he was talking and god… Why? Brendon asked himself. Why did he find that so attractive, on a guy, who he didn’t even know the name of. 

“Goddamnit, wait!” Brendon called after the boy.

Ryan spun round so quickly he lost his balance and stumbled a bit.

“I’m sorry,” Brendon said, “I just don’t even know your name.”  
“Why do you need to know my name?” Ryan shouted back, anger burning in his head and his eyes were starting to sting with furious tears. “Why do you care? Just so you can mock me even more? So that you can laugh in my face and bring up all my insecurities? Why? Why the fuck does anything about me matter?” Ryan was going to start crying any minute now. He didn’t even know why he was doing this, why was he fucking up the last chance he had with this guy. He hadn’t even said anything wrong.

“You think you can fucking laugh at me just because I’m not as clever as you, or maybe I’m not as precious as you. I sure as hell aren’t as hot as you. All I am is a fucking fat naive kid, I’m fucking worthless, Brendon Urie, that’s what I am. I’m fucking worthless and everyone hates me, my parents hate me, and everyone here hates me. I’m so fucking tired of feeling like i’m not accepted everywhere I go. People stare and whisper about me like I’m a fucking freak, may be I am. I hate you, Brendon Urie, and everything you stand for. I hate this school, I hate my last school, I hate everyie I thought was my friend. And they all hate me too.” Ryan’s voice suddenly dropped, almost a menacing whisper, with a slight snarl “But more than anything, I hate myself. It’s no wonder that Dallon Weekes tried to kill himself because I, for one, could not stand being friends with you.” 

Ryan turned and sprinted down the hall. He knew what he said was wrong. He knew that he shouldn’t have mentioned Dallon, but he did and there was no way that he could apologise for that. Brendon definitely hates him now, he slowed and realised that he had no idea where he was. It was dark and Ryan was tired so he slumped against the wall and slid down it slowly, tucking his knees into his chest and resting his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, letting the salty tears slip gracefully from beneath his thick lashes. 

“Fuck.” He sighed.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

*Meanwhile*

Brendon stood stunned in the hallway, smoking joint still hanging from his fingers. Tears pricked his eyes, what the kid had said had hurt, especially the part about Dallon. He hadn’t understood anything of what just happened. He heard a knock on the door and he opened it, it was the new kid. Brendon consciously thought that he mustn’t fuck this up. But then the boy had started screaming at him and Brendon had just stood there like a fucking dumbass, staring. He was so confused, as far as he knew he had not said something wrong. 

Five minutes later, Brendon was still standing shirtless in the hallway, staring after a long gone Ryan Ross, tears slowly sliding down his face. Gradually the words Ryan had said began to take hold. Brendon went back into the dorm, haunted by his inner demons telling him that, of course, Brendon was the reason that Dallon tried to kill himself. Everything was Brendon’s fault. This whole fucked up mess was all because of him.


	7. Careful making wishes in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan spills to some stranger, Billie Joe and William form a plan, we are informed of Pete's crush on his fellow classmate. Unfortunately, so is said classmate's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, sorry this took sooo long. Good news is that exams are over so hopefully i can update more frequently and regularly. Bad news is i failed most of my exams but that was to be expected and you don't care so. Comments and kudos if you want, I'd appreciate it.

Ryan's pov

It was late. Ryan didn’t know how late, but he knew that he’d been sitting in this dark corridor for some time now. No-one had passed him and he didn’t know where he was. The windows in the corridor were blocked with dusty curtains but Ryan was too afraid to move, to try and pull them apart and check what time of day it was.

A few seconds, or minutes, or hours had passed when he heard slow footsteps clanking down the hallway. He looked up to see a tall, lean figure. His face was obscured by a shadow falling from a bowler hat, perched on his head at a jaunty angle. His hair seemed longish and from what Ryan could gather, the man hadn’t seen him yet. Ryan was pressed up against the wall, he didn’t want anyone to see him. He found a small alcove in the wall and squeezed himself into it. 

Ryan almost thought he was in the clear when the man stopped. Ryan noticed now that the man was taller than him by about 3 inches, and extremely thin, almost as thin as Ryan himself. The man had stopped walking and was staring straight ahead. Ryan was so terrified of being seen that he held his breath. He got the feeling that he wasn’t supposed to be here.

The stranger slowly turned towards Ryan. Ryan let out a breath when he realised he had been spotted and there was no point in trying to hide from him. Ryan slowly stepped out of the alcove but found himself with his back against the wall and the stranger standing oddly close to him.

“Boy,” Said the stranger in a menacing voice “You’ve been crying.” 

Ryan realised that his eyes were still a little puffy. He nodded his head slightly in reply.

“Tell me why.” Asked the man, although it sounded more like a demand.

“Um, w-who are you?” Ryan asked tentatively, he wasn’t about to tell this guy all his troubles. He seemed a little intense.

“My names William.” The guy replied “Why were you crying?” He asked in a slightly softer voice.

“Uh, I don’t really want to talk about it. Sorry.”

“Oh come on,” William said pleadingly, “if someone’s being mean to you I can make them stop. I hold unbelievable power in this school you know. What’s your name?” William decided to toy with the smaller boy in front of him, after all, he was new and he didn’t know of the headmaster’s playful tendencies. 

“R-Ryan.” Ryan replied.

“Why were you crying?” William asked again, this time with pleading in his voice and large brown eyes, staring straight into Ryan’s soul (lol). 

“Um, I guess there’s just this guy that I like and he doesn’t like me. I mean he probably hates me because I shouted at him. I don’t know, it’s probably pointless, I don’t even know him. I’m new here, he doesn’t even know my name.” Ryan said, all in one breath while William stood there looking slightly shocked.

Ryan realised that he had just told someone who he had never met before now, the deepest secret he owned, and he was so confused with what was happening that he decided there was only one thing he could do . 

Run.

And so he did.

He took off down the hallway, sprinting blindly to he didn’t know where. 

Actually that was a lie. He did know where he was going and it was the only place that he could really relax with the thing he loved most in this world. 

He was still running with tears in his eyes as he rounded the corner to the music hall and slammed into someone. Someone who also seemed to be running. The two boys both fell onto the floor in a heap and stopped for a second. Ryan looked up and was met with achingly familiar eyes. Eyes that he thought hated him, eyes that belonged to the one person Ryan was afraid of in this goddamn school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile in the staff room…

Billie Joe’s POV

As he pushed open the door to the nearly empty staff room, he was a bit surprised to see the headmaster, who was rarely ever seen apart from in meetings and the odd time in the staff room, sitting on one of the sofas. With that said, he was a brilliant man and ran a very fine school and although he was a recluse, he made up for it in his way of running the school and his knowledge.

Billie made his way over to the headmaster and sat down next to him. There was no one else in the staff room as most of the other teachers were away for the weekend so he asked him, 

‘Hello sir, I didn’t expect to see you here.’

‘Ah Billie! Good to see you again. How are you?’

‘As good as I can be thank you sir. And what about you?’

‘I am fine, though I must admit, the strangest thing just happened to me in the corridor. A boy, who called himself Ryan,’ Billie immediately perked up, ‘was in the corridor crying as I walked past. I asked him what was wrong and he just spilled out to me that he really liked this boy and that said boy apparently hated him. 

Now, Billie Joe knew exactly which boys William was talking about, a slow smirk spread across his face. His idea was slowly beginning to develop in his scheming mind. He looked up at the taller, thinner man standing in front of him.

“Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie.” Billie Joe said under his breath.

“Huh?”

“I said Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie.”

“Mmm, what about them?”

“God, William. Ryan Ross thinks Brendon Urie hates him. Ryan Ross also has a crush on Brendon Urie. What do you fucking think!”

“Jesus, Billie, watch your language.” William was concerned as their conversation was earning them some glances from the other teachers in the room. Namely the spanish teacher, Mr Saporta (“call me Gabe”), to whom William had taken quite the fancy.

“I have a plan.” Billie said shortly.

“Do you want to tell me what it is?”

“Well,” Billie replied “They are both in my music class, and I was thinking of starting a project where they have to be in partners-”

“Dude!” William exclaimed, “You should make them partners with each other.”

Billie Joe said nothing in return, only stared at his co-worker as if he was the thickest plank of wood in the entire workshop.

“Would this be the same Brendon Urie that needs to get his head out of his ass and start caring about something important other than the products he puts in his hair? I’m fairly certain that he is s-t-r-a-i-g-h-t. At least, he’s fairly certain he is.” William asked.

“Well, what do you say we change his mind. You on board?”

“(dear maria, I got your picture, i’m coming with you) Count me in!”

______________________________________________________________________________

Pete’s pov

It was English class but Pete wasn’t really paying attention. As much as he liked Mr Howell he liked the face of Michael Way more. He was gazing at the gorgeous jawline, and the way his dyed blonde hair flipped over the side of his head perfectly, and the way his caramel eyes sparkled when he looked at the projector at the front of the classroom. Mikey Way looked so innocent, too innocent and Pete (being the dirty minded, gay fuck that he is) was thinking about everything he could do to ruin that.

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third,” He heard Frank’s voice in his ear. “Get your wondering eyes off my boyfriend’s brother. You have your own boyfriend to fantasize dirty things about but I don’t want Gee to be pissed off at anyone, you know what he’s like. Also, if Andy catches you, there will be hell to pay.”

Pete didn’t really know whether Frank meant it as a threat or a warning but suddenly he felt a sharp kick to his side and Frank whisper “Told you so!” before backing away.

Pete felt a punch on his cheek quickly follow the kick. He turned his head and ducked just in time to dodge a punch to the temple.

“Boys,” came a quiet, pleading, almost pathetic voice from the front of the classroom. Pete ignored it and focused on dodging another one of Andy’s punches. The boy was practically stick thin but he could pack a punch, damnit.

“Get your fucking eyes of my boyfriend!” Andy said, Pete was lying on the ground with Andy straddling his chest. Giving the position they were in Pete couldn’t help but reply something sarcastic.

“Why, you jealous.” He received another hard punch to his jaw. Boy was he glad that Patrick was not in this class, neither was Gerard.

When he opened his swollen eyes at the suspicious lack of punches, he saw Mikey pulling Andy off him. Andy’s eyes were still wide with anger. Pete sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his head, and looked around. He saw Tyler and Josh pressed against the edge of the classroom, shocked. Frank was standing by Pete’s side, with concern in his eyes but also an annoyed look, as if to say ‘I told you so’.

Mr Howell was standing at the front of the class still , he stuttered slightly and said “Boys, Mr Beckett’s office. Now!”

Pete and Andy slowly walked off begrudgingly, one a couple of meters behind the other.

“Frank and Mikey, you too.”

Frank sighed, why did he always get roped into Pete’s shenanigans. Mikey looked despondent. His plan was going to be a lot harder to carry out than originally thought.


	8. everything goes according to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing: the man, the myth, the legend - Spencer Smith  
>  and your home boy on the bass - Jon Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not gonna become a groupchat fic but those are funny as shit and i think i've got some good material for some funny spacers full of nonsense. the plot is developing ooooooooo

“Fuck.” Ryan whispered under his breath. He and Brendon were sprawled across the hall opposite each other.

“Ryan?” Brendon asked tentatively. Since when the fuck did Brendon know Ryan’s name.

“No!” Ryan practically yelled as he took off down the corridor. Again.

“Ryan!” Brendon called again, but Ryan kept going.

“Ryan. Please. You can’t keep running away from me.” Brendon’s voice was significantly softer, almost begging Ryan to stop. So he did. That and the fingers grasped tightly around his thin, bony wrist, sending chills down his spine.

“Ryan, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for whatever it is that I have done. Please tell me, Ryan. I am sorry.” 

Ryan’s name sounded foreign as it rolled off Brendon’s tongue, but also like Ryan had been hearing it all his life. It sounded new and beautiful, but also antique, precious and fragile, like Brendon was afraid of hurting it. 

Fuck. Why did he keep saying his name. Fuck. Ryan ran again before he could let himself fall any deeper in love with this stranger.

“Ryan!” He heard Brendon call him again but this time he didn’t stop.

~~~

He flew through the doorway and slammed it shut behind him. He leant against it with his forehead on the wood, still panting for breath. God, he was unfit.

“Haven’t you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?” Tyler said sarcastically from his bunk.

Ryan, still breathing hard, didn’t reply.

“Ryan, you know you can’t keep running forever, right?”

“What?” Ryan replied, Tyler didn’t know anything. Did he?

“Me and Josh heard you screaming at someone outside the door so we tried not to listen but you sounded pretty angry and upset. I was going to ask you what was wrong but I heard you run down the corridor. Five minutes later Brendon came in and asked what your name was so me and Josh pieced it together pretty quickly.”

“Fuck, Tyler.” Ryan sighed. “I really fucked this up didn’t I”

“Yeah bud, you did. Hey! Don’t dwell on it. Have you seen the group chat?”  
Ryan pulled out his phone in response and clicked on the messaging app. 

~~~

Group Chat name: Fucking Heterosexuals

Frankoreo removed GollyGee, fedoraslut, peteypie from the group chat.

Hoeseph: dude, y u remove Gee and Patty and Pete

Cheezewhiz: yh bro, u got a secret

Frankoreo: actually i do

Hoeseph: shit

Frankoreo: Pete has a crush on mikey

Hoeseph: SHIT

Cheezewhiz: but what about patty

Hoeseph: yh, Peterick is my OTP

Cheezewhiz: really? Mine is Frerard

Frankoreo: im a hardcore Joshler shipper

Frankoreo: but anyway, back to the real problem

Hoeseph: what is Joshler? Wait. wtf!?

Frankoreo: GUYS! We have a real problem here

Cheezewhiz: srsly, what do we do

Cheezewhiz: tbh i don’t think peterick is gonna last. You all know what pete’s like, sooner or later it’s gonna end. This whole Mikey thing is just a catalyst for the reaction

Frankoreo: wtf does that mean?

Hoeseph: a substance that increases the rate of a chemical reaction without itself undergoing any permanent chemical change

Frankoreo: okay…

Hoeseph: guys, should we tell patrick or at least gerard?

Cheezewhiz added GollyGee to the group chat

GollyGee: y u delete us from the chat and then add me again?

Frankoreo: im sorry babe but we’ve got to tell you something

Frankoreo: promise you won't freak out

GollyGee: oh god this sounds serious

Cheezewhiz: it kind of it

Hoeseph: it’s about Mikey and Pete

GollyGee: um

Frankoreo: yh, pete lowkey (highkey) has a crush on your bro

GollyGee: well shit, what about patrick

Cheezewhiz: we figured he’d find out soon enough, ya know what pete is like

Frankoreo: yh, me, pete, mikey, and andy have detention this afternoon anyway

Hoeseph: whoa what happened

Cheezewhiz: give us the juicy detes

GollyGee: babe, srsly?

Frankoreo: well andy and pete started fighting coz andy caught pete staring at mikey and then me and mikey got drawn in while trying to stop them. Pete got beat up pretty bad tho

Hoeseph: shit dude

Frankoreo: yh ikr

GollyGee: i think im gonna go find my brother

Frankoreo: gerard, no

GollyGee: GERARD YES

Cheezewhiz: don’t say anything about pete tho

Cheezewhiz: actually do, and tell us everything he says about him

Hoeseph: i’m always a slut for gossip.  
~~~

Gerard knocked on the door carefully. He remembered how a year ago both he and Mikey had come here and they had been so close for the first few weeks, more like best friends than brothers. Gerard wondered what happened. Over the past year they had barely talked and when they had it was nothing like it used to be.

“Hey Mikes,” he said when the door opened.

“‘Sup Gee?” Mikey asked.

“I was just thinking about something, ya know.”

“Is it the same thing I’m thinking about?”

“I can guarantee you i’m not thinking about Andy.” Gerard replied jokingly.

“Ah, sibling telepathy,” Mikey said, carrying on the joke “Actually I was thinking about how great it would be if we were all friends.”

“Wow, I actually was thinking about that. Well I was thinking about how we used to be a lot closer when we first came here, but it’s sorta the same thing i guess.” Gerard said.

“Honestly though, I don’t know what Brendon’s problem with you guys is, he used to be really good friends with Spencer Smith and Jon Walker when he first came here. Do you remember that?”

“Haha yeah, man that was funny. Like mean girls but Brendon, Spencer and Jon.”

“Hey Gee,” Mikey said “I think I’ve got a plan for getting everyone to be friends.”

“Yeah?”

“Ok, so you know Pete is infamous for throwing crazy dorm parties. I was thinking that he could throw one, I can convince Brendon to come. Josh will definitely go because Tyler will be there.”

“Mikey, you fucking genius!” Gerard practically squealed, “Frank’s birthday is coming up soon so that can be an excuse for the party. And on that night Mr Trohman and Mr Toro are on duty so they won’t give a fuck what we do.”

“YES!”

“Shit. This is fucking awesome. I’ll talk to pete.” although Gerard was pretty sure he’d agree if he knew Mikey was coming. Gerard felt kind of weird, trying to set up his crazy best friend with his practically emotionless little brother. But hey, any excuse to have a party right?

____________________________________________________________________

Music class, Ryan sighed to himself, was still as uneventful as ever. Next to him Gerard was sprawled across Frank’s lap practically asleep while frank quietly hummed some Misfits song and ran his hand through the greasy (now black) hair of his boyfriend.

Ryan was so focussed on ignoring a certain Brendon Urie who was sitting right at the back chewing obnoxiously on the end of his pencil (the ignoring was proving quite difficult, Ryan still had to remind himself that he hated this boy-god-satan) that he didn’t notice the scrunched up paper hitting the back of his head.

“Ross,” someone behind him hissed as another paper ball hit the back of his head. Ryan turned around to be greeted by familiar icy blue eyes and shaggy golden hair.

“Spencer Smith! Oh my god what are you doing here!?” Ryan shouted at the boy behind him.

“I go to school here, dumbass!” Spencer replied.

“Shhh” came a pathetic attempt at silencing them from the front of the classroom where Mr Armstrong was busy giving absolutely zero fucks about the conversation his students were having.

“Man, I haven’t seen you since Middle School. Dude you never told me you were coming this dumpy boarding school near vegas!” Ryan said.

“How many dumpy boarding schools near vegas do you know of then?” Came a jokey reply from the brown haired boy sitting next to spencer. “The name’s Jon. Jon Walker.”

“Ah, Mr Walker, I’ve been expecting you.” came a sarcastic voice from the front of the classroom. “Now shut up and get on with your work!” Ryan, Spencer and Jon snickered slightly and turned back to their desks.

“With all due respect, Sir,” came the voice of a certain boy-god-satan (in Ryan’s mind that is what he will now be referred to) “But you haven’t exactly given us any work to do.”

“Well, since you’re all so smart, Urie, Ross, Walker and Smith, you can give an example to the class.” Billie said, voice dripping in venomous sarcasm. “I want you to play a cover of any song you like, you have five minutes to prepare, go into one of the spare music rooms. I’ll send GERARD to get you when times up!”

At the sound of his name Gerard jumped awake, knocking his head on Franks chin and earning a few chuckles from classmates around him and a groan from Frank himself.

“What, Mr Armstrong you can’t do that!” Brendon resisted, obviously realising what a stupid mistake he had made. He didn’t even know what instruments Jon and Ryan played (ok that’s a lie, he knew Ryan played guitar but he wasn’t like stalking him or anything. IT’S NOT WEIRD OKAY.)

“Watch me.” Came Billie’s sharp reply as he all but shoved the four boys out of the room.

In the music room the four boys stood around awkwardly. They only had five minutes but here they were wasting it.

“So when me and Ryan were in middle school we used to play covers of Blink-182 songs?” Spencer said, although it sounded more like a question.

“That’s cool, I can play the bass line for All The Small Things.” Jon said, he was beginning to look slightly happier about the situation they’d been forced into.

Ryan and Brendon were still shuffling awkwardly on their feet, refusing to look at each other.

“Yeah, I remember the guitar part and the words but I’m really not a confident singer.” Ryan finally said. All three of them looked at Brendon expectantly.

“Well, I don’t really sing but I guess I have to now though. I’ll do it if Ryan does backing vocals and harmonies and shit.”

Ryan was shocked honestly, he hadn’t told anyone he was good at singing apart from Spencer and he had not been expecting that at all. But, hey, at least he could use it as a chance to impress Brendon, so he agreed in the end. By the time Gerard knocked on the door, they had managed to run through the song once, with Ryan harmonising with Brenon on the ‘nana nana nana’s. He was surprised with how well his voice and Brendon’s gelled together, like they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Good luck, Ry!” Gee and Frank wished their friend as the four of them took to the front of the music classroom. Spencer sat behind the drums, Jon with his bass around his neck and ryan sat on a stool with his acoustic on his knee, and Brendon took ‘center stage’. Spencer counted them in and they began to play.


End file.
